Sunrise
by goddesskali
Summary: One shot side story to Dark Goddess and Dark Goddess Returns, with plenty of sibling fluff between Kali and Kai. Kai wants to show Kali something, but she's just too darn tired! Please read and review!


Chocolate eyes blinked lazily, slowly scanning the gentle waves the spread out in front of them. A soft yawn escaped pink lips, chapped from the unrelenting salty breezes that swept the deck. As the small boat rocked in the waves, Kali Greenfield pinched her forearm, hard, to keep herself awake. It was incredibly late, and she longed to fold her tanned legs beneath her and sit down; possibly even rest her head against the cool metal double-barred railing that lined the boat. Tightening her grip on the topmost bar, Kali crouched and then sat, letting her legs fall over the side of the boat. She gently leaned her forehead against the lower bar and continued to gaze out over the pitch black ocean. Despite her sleeveless shirt and capri pants, she was not cold at all; instead quite comfortable in the warm Caribbean night. Quiet footsteps from somewhere behind Kali began, and stopped almost as quickly. Kali turned her head slowly and acknowledged the newcomer.

"Hey, Kai," she said softly, letting a gentle smile grace her face. She watched as the man began to walk toward her in light, carefree steps.

"Hey, little sister," he replied in a not-so-quite voice, oblivious to her half asleep state. With a grin, he lowered himself next to Kali and held a mug out toward her. She took it in both hands and sipped, savoring the warm, chocolaty drink that slid down her throat and warmed her stomach.

"You always made the best hot chocolate," she told him earnestly, earning a bright smile. After a few more sips, Kali set the mug down beside her and watched Kai merrily swing his pants-clad legs back and forth over the ocean. "Aren't you afraid the ship will go off course?"

Kai shrugged and relaxed his legs. "Naw, it's pretty calm tonight," he began, turning toward her, "but I hope you're not trying to get out of this again. You promised, remember?" Kali stayed silent for a moment, examining her bright pink-painted toenails.

"I know I promised, and I'm keeping that promise," she replied soundly. "It's just kind of boring out here, and I'm tired." A comfortable silence stretched out, and the musical sound of waves lapping against the boat washed over the siblings.

"Shall we look for constellations?" Kai finally asked, waving one arm toward the night sky. Kali gazed up at the sky in response.

"We do that almost every night," she responded, already having picked out three of her favorite star formations. She resumed her former position of leaning against the railing.

"You're so difficult," Kai complained, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Difficult but right," she told him, picking up the hot chocolate. "Have you ever thought of bringing some other people on here?" She asked, referring to their two-person crew.

"Nope," he told her brightly, beginning to swing his legs back and forth once again.

"Why, are you sick of me?"

Kali snorted and left his question unanswered. Silence fell again as the mug was emptied and set down.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Kali complained, impatiently stretching her arms above her head. Kai, remaining as cheery as ever, only smiled at her.

"Not much longer now, I promise," he said, reaching up to tug on the pink bandana that rested on Kali's head. She shrugged him away in annoyance and pulled herself into a standing position with the help of the railing.

"Fine then. I'm going to walk around for a bit. I can't feel my legs anymore," she turned and began to walk away without waiting for an answer.

Kali walked slowly around the boat, enjoying the feel of the polished wood beneath her bare toes. Not only was the boat Kai's greatest accomplishment, as he had built it himself with only the occasional help of the local woodcutter; but it was their home. She walked to the sliding glass door that led to their living quarters and slid it open, stepping into the warm room and closing the door behind her.

A small kitchenette covered one corner of the room; a couch, a TV, a bookcase, and a chess set took up the rest of the space. She walked easily across the clean room and to another door. Behind it was a staircase that led below the ship, to Kali and Kai's bedrooms and a bathroom. Kali followed the stairs down and entered the first room on her right, her own bedroom. Flopping down onto her knees, Kali began to search underneath her bed rigorously, throwing random objects out of her way.

"Ah-HA," Kali shouted, pulling herself out from under the bed. She held a slightly large, black box in one hand. Turning, she exited her room quickly, leaving it in a rather dirty state.

Kai's head popped up as his sister came back into view. He first noticed the triumphant smile on her face, and then the black object swinging from her hand.

"What's that?"

"My camera," she told him with a grin, bringing the camera up and snapping Kai's picture without warning. Kai blinked after the flash and shook his head.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked, rubbing the stars out of his eyes. Kali grinned and swung the old camera around her wrist, attached by a looped string.

"I'm going to take a picture of it," she explained, "so I can paint it later."

"You don't paint," Kai pointed out, looking back toward the ocean. "But get over here. It should start any minute now." Kali did as she was told; settling herself down next to Kai by the railing and clutching the camera in her hand.

"Watch," Kai whispered, pointing to a place on the horizon. Kali watched, and after a few moments, the sky began to turn a light pink.

"Is this—" Kali began to complain.

"Hush," Kai said, cutting her off. "Watch."

The pink began to extend outward, followed by dull purples and oranges. Kali gasped as the sun suddenly appeared on the horizon and reflected on the ocean. The few clouds in the sky turned a dark blue or a dark purple, surrounded by bright pink. The space closest to the sun had turned either orange or yellow.

"That's insane," Kali commented in awe. Kai grinned at her.

"It's not over yet," he told her, and pointed into the water.

Like a fairytale, a dolphin jumped out of the water; its silhouette framed by the sun in the background. Two more followed suit, and Kali quickly raised her camera to take as many pictures as she could. Kai watched as his sister snapped pictures feverishly, pausing every few minutes to gaze and the sunrise.

"I told you that its awesome here," he teased, leaning back to enjoy the view. Kali lowered the camera as the dolphins disappeared and looked into the sky.

"Yeah it's pretty, but I'm tired," she said and raised herself up with a groan. Kai smirked at her.

"Do pretend you didn't enjoy it," he poked her in the ankle. Kali scoffed and headed inside. When the sliding door closed behind her, she turned around and aimed her camera. Finding the perfect picture, Kali snickered and the camera clicked, capturing Kai's silhouette against the sun; his legs swinging merrily over the side of the ship, and the hot chocolate mug held firmly in his hand. Kali smiled at his back and retreated into her room, falling asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow.


End file.
